Love And Other Drugs
by Magabruni
Summary: After the Klaine break up, Kurt and Blaine try to follow new ways, but maybe isn't that easy to forget about the past. Old friends come back and new love stories.
1. Love Hurts

One week after the worst day on Kurt's life, everything he could think of was about Blaine. They broke up in a Thursday, in the Central Park and the last words Kurt heard Blaine say were "It's for the best." Kurt's heart was hurting everytime he remembered that words. Every single thing he could do, he was thinking about Blaine, and thinking if Blaine was thinking about him…

"Kurtsie, I have news!" Isabelle said with a big smile on her face, Kurt raised his head and saw her smile disappear. "Is this all about The Bowtie Boy?"

Kurt's face was full of tears and he was looking tired, it was his third night without sleep. "Yes Belle, it's about him, but forget it, tell me the news."

"Look Kurtsie," Isabelle set next to Kurt holding his shoulder. "love hurts, and really hurts. But we need to keep going!" Kurt looked up to her face, "And perhaps, you'll find someone better!"

Kurt's look to her this moment was like 'no' "DO you ever saw yourself in the mirror? You're one of the most handsome guys I've ever saw in my entire life!" She saw a smile in Kurt's face.

"Thank you Belle, but what's the news?" Kurt asked.

"We found your assistants!" Isabelle said smiling. Kurt's face was surprised; they found the 3 guys they were looking for to help Kurt? "And they are here!" Kurt was more surprised.

"Are they cute?" He asked to Belle.

"Well… YES! I'm going to tell Monica to let them come here!" Isabelle left the room. "And just one more thing!" She turned around and stood on Kurt's door. "They are all gay." She left the room and went to talk with Monica, the receptionist.

Kurt's head was rounding. Blaine was in some part of Ohio doing his things and not thinking about Kurt, and three gay guys were coming to work with Kurt. He just needed … Blaine in that moment, someone he could trust and tell how is he feeling, but…

Someone knocking in the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in!" he yelled thinking that it could be Isabelle thinking that the door was locked, but no.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?" the prettiest guy Kurt ever saw in his life. His eyes were blue and his brown hair was brushed and… "Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes, sorry, it's me." Kurt said letting the handsome guy come inside.

"I'm your new assistant!" Kurt froze, the guy was working for him now? "My name is Chase."

"It's nice to meet you Chase." Kurt said fast seeing the guys smile, white teeth, so perfect! And the guy was staring at him too, Chase was looking into Kurt's eyes and fascinated of how beautiful those eyes were. Kurt was so perfect and Chase couldn't stop looking at him.

They tension got an end because another guy with was in the door, jeans, pretty t-shirts, all stars in his feet. Kurt got angry in moments.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I work for you now!"

"Sebastian, give up, okay?" Kurt said angry, Sebastian makes his feelings explode. "I broke up with Blaine one week ago, so, you must give up!"

"I'm not here 'cause of you two, I'm here because I need to help my family Hummel!" Sebastian said looking right at Chase. "And I guess you have "a new Blaine" right Kurt?"

"No,no, I'm Chase!" Chase got up and shakes Sebastian's hand.

"Great to know." Sebastian said broking up the shaking and coming to hug Chase. "Hummel is mine little boy, give up!" Sebastian whispered while they were hugging.

Sebastian broke the hug and walk to sit in front of Kurt. He would start to talk but suddenly Another boy appeared in the door, and Sebastian saw Kurt in chock.

"Chandler?"

"Hi Kurt, It's nice to see my Cleopatra again." Chandler gets into the room. "I heard rumors that you and Blaine broke up."

"It's true!" Sebastian said. "But give up Chandler, you'll never get Kurt's love!"

"And will you?" Chandler asked making Sebastian lost his argument.

"Can you just stop it?" Kurt yelled. When he yelled Isabelle got into the room.

"Kurtsie, I need to take them out from you, just for now okay?" She asked.

"Yes, take and don't send back!" He said. "Just send Chase back."

Chase's eyes sparkled and he smiled to Kurt.

"Okay, come with me guys, He's a little tired today."

They left the room and closed to door.

Kurt felt his eyes close, Chase was so magical, he never felt this before, just with Blaine…

In The McKinley Blaine was alone in Ms. Holiday class, she was in Mr. Schue's place. He was drawing some posters to his campaign but in his mind, Kurt was everything he could think of. What he did? He lost the love of his life, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Holly get into the class and saw Blaine alone sitting in the last chair.

"Sad buddy?" she asked. He looked up, she was wearing boots with high heels, a skirt, a white cute t-shirt and a jacket.

"No Mrs. Holiday." He answered. She took the notebook full of draws from his hands, lots of draws, but not draws.

"Kurt's draws?" She asked

"Yes, We broke up and I'm still thinking about how I did it." He looked at her. "I said to him that it was for the best, but, I hated my decision. He is the love of my life!" Blaine let some tears drop from his face. Holly hugs him and he started crying, what he did?

In the Glee Club practice, Sam saw Blaine alone in the corner of the room.

"Wasup dude?" Sam asked "Is that about Kurt?"  
"Yes, I can't live without him!"

"Dude, it was just a week ago when you broke up and…"

"Doesn't matter! I love him, and I-I miss his skin, his kisses, his voice, I miss to see him everyday, I miss to touch him, I miss to hug him, I miss his everything." Blaine said with an angry and sad look. Holly entered in the class whiles before Blaine say everything. She wrote in the board "Feelings" and turned to the class.

"Guys, today our theme is feelings." She looked right to Blaine "I know some of us are having hard times, and today we'll sing songs to describe our feelings. Would someone like to begin?" She asked and Blaine rose from his chair and ran out of the class, Brittany that just ran because of a bee followed him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't, I just can't believe!"

"I know, me too!"

"Wait do you also is in a relationship trouble?"

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking it was about the rumor about Kristen cheating on Robert. But I'm in a trouble relationship." She looked confuse, the Robsten and the Klaine break up together were so much for her. "I know how do you feel. Santana was mean with me in the end of our relationship, but now, Ryder is fine… Why don't you call to Kurt?" Blaine chocked. "He worst thing he can do is don't accept your call." She said and gave her phone to Blaine.

He put Kurt's number. He put the phone in his ear and waited, he was going to give up but, a soft voice on his ear.

"Hi?" Kurt asked and Blaine was without reaction. "Hello?"

"K-k-Kurt?" Blaine asked and he could feel Kurt's tension.

"Blaine? What do you want?" Kurt's voice was trembling and he probably was crying. Blaine wanted to say that he wanted to hear Kurt's voice, but he didn't have courage to do that.

"I wanted to ask if we still friends or something?"

"Sure! I-I waited so badly to get a call from you!" Blaine's heart started beat faster. "I need to tell you things that I just can tell you, 'cause you're the person I trust more in my life. So, go to Skype today at 18:00 p.m. and I'll tell you everything and… Sebastian go out!" Kurt shouted, and Blaine chocked.

"Is Sebastian there?"

"I tell you in Skype. Bye."


	2. I Dreamed A Dream

Those three hours were the worst Blaine has ever spend. He waited so much to Skype with Kurt, see his face again, and know that he was there. He ran from the school and waited patiently in his bedroom. He sat on his bed and started watching TV, the reprise of America Next Top Model; Kurt loved that show, and everytime they watched that, Kurt leaned in Blaine's lap. During the show, they start kissing and Blaine could feel so complete everytime he was with Kurt, Kurt was his light in the end of the tunnel.

He opened his drawers and saw Kurt's pictures and… the promise ring. Kurt through it on the floor when they broke up. Blaine's head was rounding and he didn't know what to do. He finally looked at the clock, 18:00 p.m., he jumped to the computer's chair, and turned his Skype on. There was Kurt, online, he called him and Kurt accepted his call and like the first time they saw each other, Kurt was wearing a suit with a red tie, looking like a businessman.

"Hi." Kurt said, his gorgeous eyes were fixed in the screen.

"Hi…" Blaine said, he wish he could lean and kiss Kurt, he would ask if Kurt was okay, but, suddenly the door opened and a brown haired guy with blue eyes came inside. The boy saw Kurt and Blaine and turned around.

"Sorry Kurt, I-I…" the guy said shyly but Kurt interrupted.

"It's okay silly." Kurt took the box full of Vogues from the guy's hands. "Thank you Chase!"

"Don't mention it, I work for you remember?" They flirted for some moments and Blaine wanted to punch Chase's face.

"You help me! More then the others." Kurt said trying to resist the crazy desire to kiss the guy.

"I-I'm going," Chase said breaking the eye contact with Kurt and walking away. "bye, and sorry!" He turned around and ran from Kurt's office.

"Bye..." Kurt said softly after he boy close the door. He turned to sit again in his chair and look at Blaine with the eyes full of tears, but not common tears, angry tears. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Blaine replied angry. "NOTHING! YOU JUST ALMOST KISSED THAT GUY AND I SUPOSE TO BE OKAY?" he said.

"Blaine you aren't my boyfriend anymore!" Kurt replied, "I can kiss anybody I want, and remember that YOU broke up with me!"

"I thought I was special for you!" Blaine yelled. "Wanna know? Forget it!" Blaine tried to turn off his Skype but before he can Kurt yelled.

"No! Please no Blaine!" Blaine looked and Kurt was trying to don't cry, "Don't leave me this time! I need you more then I need anybody"

"Why?"

"Because I trust you, and I need to talk to you."

"Sorry, I was out of my mind, and YES you can kiss anyone you want. Now talk."

"Well." Kurt told Blaine about Chase, about Chandler and Sebastian, about those dark circles in his eyes, about Belle's new collection, about Finn and Rachel.

"Wow, so much things happened when I was out!" Blaine joked, "So are you coming to Brittany's thanksgiving party?"

"Yes, sure, me and Rachel." Kurt answered. "Now Blaine I need to go, I-I'll go home, sleep a little and in three weeks we will see each other ok?" he asked

"S-Sure!" Blaine said "Bye!"

"Bye" Kurt turned his Skype off and Blaine found himself looking at a screen.

Kurt said goodbye to Isabelle, to Monica, to Sebastian and Chandler that were fighting, he just don't saw Chase.

He left the Vogue's building and saw Chase in the entrance eating a donut. He was sitting in near the fountain alone counting his money. Kurt sits next by him and he looked up.

"Hey!" Chase said smiling to Kurt.

"Counting your money?"

"Yes, I just have money to one bus and I need three, so.."

"Where do you live anyway?"

"Oh, on the Bronx."

"I can drive you home!"

"No, Kurt please, I feel so … Stupid letting you drive me home." Chase bites his donut and offered to Kurt.

"Why?" Kurt asked refusing Chase's donut.

"I-I don't know, it's so weird, I work for you and you're so nice with me, but with the other boys, you are like a-"

"Monster." Kurt interrupted "Yes I am, I met them before here. Sebastian tried to blind me and stole my ex-boyfriend. And Chandler made us fight… So I guess isn't that bad I be like this with they." He looked at Chase, the boy smelled like a prince. "And I still don't knowing why you don't want me to drive you home."

" 'Cause I live with my mother. And the part of the Bronx I live is a little dangerous at night."

"I'm not afraid of the dark!" Kurt joked, they laughed shyly and Kurt knew that Chase wasn't letting he drive him home because of it. "Now seriously, Why?" Chase looked at Kurt and gave him a ashamed smile.

"Because isn't about Bronx or my mom, is because…" he made a pause. "You just lived so much more than I did. Talk to you scares me. You had this boyfriend, you did everything you wanted, and I, I never even have been kissed!" Chase said ashamed, Kurt remembered of those times, when he had never kissed Blaine, when his little world was safe and he lived in a fantasy mashed up with the horror of Karofsky. He had an idea and took his phone from the pocket of his jeans.

(Thursday, 7:23 p.m.) From: Kurt

To: Sebastian (Bitch), Chandler

Guys, I have an idea what about tomorrow we go to "The Saturday Sun"?

Kurt closed his phone and saw Chase look at him with a look 'Dafuq U doing?'

"Just talking with some people." Kurt said "What about tomorrow we go to The Saturday Sun?"

"Is that the gay bar?" Chase asked

"Yes, you need to live outside of your little box!"

"Who's going?"

"For now…" Kurt heard looked at his phone. 1 message.

(Thursday, 7:24 p.m.) From: Sebastian (Bitch)

To: Kurt

Sure, Chandler and me are in. He's here, so wait for us to go out tomorrow from the building, and get ready to have fun!

"For now you, me and the guys." Kurt answered. "Sure, if you go!"

"I Will. Wait for me here and we're going to have fun." Chase got up and hugged Kurt. "Bye chief!"

"Wait do you have money?"

"I'll find a way! Be calm. See you tomorrow." Chase got into the bus leaving Kurt by himself. He felt something for Chase, but maybe it was just because Chase reminded him about Blaine.

Chase was sweet and cute, just like Blaine. Kurt needed to go to Ohio and see Blaine again, that weeks would be hard, everyday thinking about the time he would see Blaine again, hug him, hear his voice, hear his sing.

It was eight o'clock and Blaine was driving his car around the city. A safe place that he could put his head back to the place was The Lima Bean, the left his car in his usual place. Closed the doors and walked in, it was empty, just some couples sitting and holding hands, kissing, natural. There was no line, so he went right to the barista.

"Hello sir, what do you want?" The barista asked

"A Medium Drip, and a Grande Non-Fat Mocha." He asked without notice that he'd asked for Kurt's coffee.

"It's $7,30."

"Wait just a coffee? It's supposed to be $4,50 the Medium Drip!"

"Sir, you asked for a Grande Non-Fat Mocha also, so $4,50 + $2,80= $7,30" The barista said and Blaine noticed that he asked Kurt's order.

"Oh, okay sorry, I'm bad in Math." He said, not canceling Kurt's Coffee. He took his wallet and gave the money to the barista. He walked to take his coffees and walked to sit at his usual table. He put his coffee in his side of the table and Kurt's in the other side. Everything he was waiting for was that Kurt opened the Lima Bean's door and took a sit with him, saying how much they love each other and telling secrets like they always did. He drank his coffee and Kurt's. He was feeling so alone…

He went home and showered. Put his pajamas on and went to bed. His eyes was closing slowly…

_Blaine wake in a soft bed with two girls and one boy jumping on him. Kurt was with the little girl. She had brown hair and Kurt's gorgeous glasz eyes. He was brushing her hair. The other girl was hugging him and the boy was jumping in the bed. The boy had brown hair and he was holding a guitar. The other girl was blonde and had green eyes. Kurt looked at him and smiled._

"_Hi sleepy head, you need to take Collin to the game today." Kurt said putting a headband in the little girl's head. She got up and kissed him. _

"_Thank you daddy, I love you!" she said to Kurt_

"_I love you too Elizabeth! Now go and give your father a kiss too!" The girl ran in Blaine's direction and kissed his cheek. _

"_I love you too daddy!" She smiled "Today are you going to see me skateboard?"_

"_Sure we are honey!" Blaine said a little sleepy._

"_And me dad? Are you going to see my first Cheerleading competition?" The other girl said, Blaine noticed that she was wearing a little cheerio uniform, she was 8, the boy had like 10 years and the little girl supposed to have 7. _

"_Sure Katheryn!" Kurt asked the girl. She smiled and hugged the little one. Katheryn started tickle Elizabeth, she laughed a lot and started to try to tickle her sister back. Elizabeth was wearing jeans, a cute t-shirt with a little cat and sneakers. They seemed old, and besides her, there was a skate. Collin looked at Blaine._

"_Dad, can I play Sweet Child 'O Mine for you?" He asked, "I asked to dad and he said if you want I can play, just the chorus."_

"_Sure you can Collin." The boy started playing the beginning of the song and the chorus. He was wearing wristbands of Guns 'n' Roses and Slipknot. When he stopped Kurt applauded and the guy ran to hug his father._

"_Collin you're so good!" Kurt said, "I loved it! And also your dad! But now my honeys go play a little outside, it's sunny and you're so much pale! Me and your dad are going in some minutes to play with you okay?" the kids made a yes with the head "And Liz," Elizabeth looked to Kurt. "Take your skate and I'll watch you!" They smiled and ran away from the bedroom. Kurt closed the door and leaned in the bed to kiss Blaine, they were so close and…_

Blaine woke up in his bed by himself. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream. Katherine Elizabeth was Kurt's mother name, and Collin was Blaine's grandpa name. How could he dream with something so real? Their family, the "Hummel-Anderson's" or the "Anderson-Hummel's".


End file.
